Behind the Mask
by Izume Shanako
Summary: Isamu Eri and her sister Kazumi Mitsuho are demons of Hell with special powers. Their father and mother were the rulers of Hell, but their place was taken over by another demon named Aizen Sosuke after an "incident". One day a group of popular students that call themselves the Espadas appear at school. What happens when Isamu and Kazumi find out who these people really are?
1. A Friendly Feline

**Isamu Eri, Akujin, Akinori Eri, Amane Mitsuho, and Kazumi Mitsuho are my OC's that I made up.**

**DISCLAIMER- DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>Out of all the times this could have happened, it had to be when I was going to school! Ok, this might sound crazy to you, but this the closest thing to "normal" that I will ever come in contact with in my life; besides school. Right now I was running away from a Bajang, which is a vampire demon that takes the form of a cat. I actually have a friend who is a Bajang, but this one was different. The cat was a lot larger than most cats; picture a normal white house cat with gold and black eyes, but the size of a tiger!<p>

OK, now you might wonder why I am running from a demon, which is because I too am a demon. But, I am a different kind of demon, and so is my sister Kazumi. My name is Isamu Eri and my sister is Kazumi Mitsuho (don't ask; it's because of a whole thing that happened before my mom met my dad… they're both dead). My sister and I are opposite demons, I am a Demon of Discord, my sister is the Demon of Harmony, and her power is awesome. She can control the balance between different Demons. My power and hers are unlike other demons, while hers controls the balance between demons, my power is to cause chaos between demons. Yeah, you should see what happens when we get in an argument.

Before I go talking about my whole life story, I have to get some things done. First is to take care of this demon and get to school on time. I turn around to face the demon, it then lunged at me. Before I can materialize my sword in my hand, the cat like tiger shrunk down to its normal for and rubs itself against my leg.

"Oh, wait. Oops, you're not a Bajang, you're a familiar." I chuckle as i pet the cat.

A familiar is a spirit that takes the form of any animal, like a cat. Familiars usually are partnered up with any other demon, witch, wizard, vampire, or anything that involves witchcraft.

The white cat nods it's head at my first statement. I can't just leave her here, I guess she can be my familiar; I wonder if her owner left her here because they didn't want her, the cat nods its head again after reading my mind. Kazumi has a familiar as well; it is a black wolf with beautiful red eyes. She always kept hers at home, but I did not have time to run all the way back home, plus i don't want to go back and fourth. Her familiar's name is Chouwa (which means Harmony).

I ask the familiar is she wants to go to school with me and she nods her head. Smiling, the cat then jumps on my shoulder. Kazumi was going to be pissed at me for being late… again.

"OK, time to use some sonido." I smirk, sonido is a trick that all demons know; it allows them to get to their destination faster.

I appeared just outside the gates of school. Looking at my watch, I see that I still have 15 minutes until I classes start. There are a bunch of girls and a couple boys in front of the school. I then spot my friends; I could see one of my friends clearly from the crowed because of his orange hair.

My friends are an odd group, but I really like them. There are four girls and four boys in our group. Ichigo Kurosaki who has orange hair and honey brown eyes, Uryu Ishida who has short black hair and glasses. Then there is Sado Yasutora (or as we say Chad) who has short wavy brown hair that hangs over one of his brown eyes. Renji Abarai who has long crimson hair he keeps in a ponytail and brown eyes. Orihime Inoue is a girl with long orange hair and with brown eyes. Finally, there is Rukia Kuchiki who has short black hair and violet eyes.

"Hey." I say walking over to them.

"Oh, hello Isamu-san." My friend Orihime smiled.

"So, looks like you're on time for once." Renji snickers.

"Hey, I have important things I need to do!" I shouted in defense.

"You have important things to do right before school? Every day before school I might add?" Ichigo questioned.

I look to Kazumi for help but she just shrugged.

-Jeez thanks for the help.- I telepathically say to her.

She just smiles with a quick telepathic "You're welcome."

"Umm, well my um cat got loses and I had to chase her." I said.

Kazumi looks at me questionably about the cat, so I open my bag and show her the familiar; of course my friends only think it's a normal house cat.

-I got a familiar.- I say to Kazumi.

-You're an idiot. Next time keep her at home.- Kazumi sighed.

"Aww, what's her name!" Rukia asked in awe as she pet the cat's soft white fur.

"Oh, um name? It's… um… Shira! Yeah, her name is Shira." I say as I put her back in my bag.

-Smooth.- Kazumi snickers as I give her a glare.

I meant to say Shir**o **because the cat was white, but it came out Shira. Now that I think about it, I like the name Shira.

Ok, before I go any further, let me get this straight, everyone at school beside my sister and I are humans. But, there are a couple demons here and there that appear in school. The demons I school hid themselves whether it is to use shape shifting skills or hiding spiritual pressure using a certain type of magical jewelry; rings, necklaces, and even tattoos. Kazumi and I protect the town from evil demons. Although my power is to create havoc, I dedicated my life to help my sister protect innocent lives from demons.

Before anyone said anything, we hear squeals of delight.

"They're here!"

"Omg! They are so hot!"

"Move out of my way!"

Kazumi, the boys in our group, and I groaned.

"Great, they're here." Ichigo sighed.

The people he was referring to were a bunch of new students that transferred here yesterday. They come waltzing right in, and now it's as if they own the place; they are absolute idols. They call themselves Espadas. There are six of them; Harribel Tier, Kaien Shiba, Nnoitra Gilga, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, and then their leader; Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

All the girls, literally, droll over the boys, while the boys would droll over the two girls. Orihime loves Ulquiorra and Rukia loves Kaien. Next thing I know, our group is dragged to the side and the bunched up crowd is turned into a clear aisle for the Espadas.

Once they stepped onto the school grounds yesterday, Kazumi and I thought something was up with them. Kazumi and I turn to each other, getting another weird vibe from them. I go to say something, but then I forget what I had wanted to say. Kazumi looks as confused as I did; I glace to my left and see Gin looking at us, but he then turned away.

-What was I thinking about?- I asked myself.

Before I could ponder on my question, the Espadas were already inside the school, so my group and I went to go inside to get to class.

Oh well, all I remember was that I wanted to tell Kazumi something about the Espadas; it'll come to me later probably.

* * *

><p><strong>50 points to the people who remembered the familiar was from Blue Exorcist!<strong>

Please comment weather or not you like my stories.


	2. Psycho Side

**Previously**

_Before anyone says anything we hear squeals of delight._

"_They're here!"_

"_Omg! They are so hot!"_

_"Get out of my way!"_

_"Move it!"_

_The boys in our group groan._

"_Great, they're here." Ichigo said._

_The people he was referring to are a bunch of new students that just transferred here yesterday. They come waltzing right in, and now it's as if they own the place; they are absolute idols. They call themselves Espadas. There are seven of them; Harribel Tier, Kaien Shiba, Nnoitra Gilga, Gin Ichimaru, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, and then their leader; Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez._

_All the girls, literally, droll over the boys, while the boys would droll over the two girls. Orihime loved Ulquiorra and Rukia loved Kaien. Although I think Grimmjow is hot, I sure as hell so not want to act like one of those desperate girls. Next thing I know, our group is dragged to the side and the bunched up crowd is turned into a clear aisle for the Espadas._

_Once they stepped onto the grounds of school yesterday, Kazumi and I thought something was up with them. Kazumi and I turn to each other, getting another weird vive from them. I got to say something, but then I forget what I had wanted to say. Kazumi looks as confused as I did; I glace to my left and see Gin looking at us, but he then turned away._

_-What was I thinking about?- I asked myself._

_Before I could ponder on my question, the Espadas were already inside the school, so my group and I went to go inside to get to class._

_Oh well, all I remember was that I wanted to tell Kazumi something about the Espadas; it'll come to me later probably._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present<strong>

**Lunch- Isamu**

The Espadas even had their own table; our table was across from theirs, but two tables back. At least we weren't close to them. Kazumi and I felt something weird about them, but every time we think about it, we forget maybe there… wait, what I was saying? I glance up to look at the Espadas, and sure enough I see Gin looking around the lunch room.

_**"Attack him. Don't let him get inside your head." **_I heard _the voice_ again.

I grip my head after felling a splitting headache. Kazumi looks at me worriedly, she knows about my "second" personality. I look up to see my friends looking at me the same way Kazumi did, I also saw the Espadas looking at me.

"Umm… I'll be right back." I say wearily, as I stand up and go outside.

I am ok with skipping lunch… again. Kazumi has to make a special kind of food for me that I can digest, because my other half will only eat demons, fun.

Once outside, I feel the nice cool air hit my face. I then jump in a nearby tree and sit on a branch. Ok, explanation time!

My mother, Amane Mitsuho, and my father, Akinori Eri, were powerful demons. My sister's father was a powerful demon as well. Kazumi was born a year before me, she was kind of created in her father's lab. He wasn't really her father, he just took my mom's DNA and made a demon that was able to control the balance between demons; he actually wanted to use her to control the demons to make him a God. But, he gave her the powers of Harmony instead of using my power.

And no, Kazumi isn't a robot or android, she is a normal demon, but she was watched and analyzed in a tank. My mother did not know about her until Aizen (my sisters father) told my mom about it as a surprise. But, by that time, my mom, Amane, had met my father, Akinori, and she was pregers with me. Once Aizen found out about me and my powers, he wanted to use Kazumi _and_ me for his plans. So, the next day, our mother and _my_ father ran away from Aizen with the both of us.

My mom had a temper that she was able to keep under control. So, when I was born, that temper was passed to me. Kind of like the Dark Side of me, I hear her in my head and she appears in my nightmares. I am glad I have Kazumi around, because she can go into my dreams and shine some peace in my mind. The dark side of me is more like my Demon Instincts; she wants to use our Discord power to rule over all the demons, but I don't want that. My parents taught me better, I use to be one of those punk kids who couldn't care less about others.

_**"Yeah, and you still are that same punk kid. Oh, and you have a visitor."**_ The voice stated with a small chuckle.

I ignored hr first statement, but stopped when I heard a rustle from the side of the school building. Sensing a demon, I walk to the sound. I peaked around the corner of the building and see two figures. I saw a human boy who fell asleep on the ground and above him was a Succubus. A Succubus was a female demon that tries to have…. Um… a sexual relationship with people who are sleeping.

I then materialize a sword in my hand, Kazumi and I each have one. They do not kill demons; they send them back to Hueco Mundo, aka Hell, where we originate from. Before I go out to confront the demon, I materialize a mask and a black cloak that covers my body from head to toe. The mask is white and has part of an oval with red slashes on it. My eyes turn black and gold when I put it on and there is a red slash under my left eye.

The reason I disguise myself, is because I have a reputation. All the demons know about me. How I am the heir to the throne. Opps forgot to tell ya that.

Ok, short and simple. My father was the heir to the Demon throne, my mom was his Queen, but Aizen killed them. Aizen thought that Kazumi and I were dead, so he claimed the throne. But, he then saw us one day and said he would stay as ruler until I "returned" to claim the throne. Which is all one big fucking lie because once I set foot in Hueco Mundo; Aizen will have me killed along with Kazumi to stay as ruler. Although Kazumi is eldest of us, _my_ father was King, and she was related because of my mother, **not** my Dad.

"Oi! Why don't ya go away and leave the innocent kid alone." I shouted to the Succubus who broke me out of my thoughts with a hiss.

The Succubus looked at me; she had long red hair and red eyes. She also had a black silky shirt on with a short black skirt. The Succubus lunged towards me, instead of moving I wait for the right moment, taking the swing once it's close to me, I cut her. She was then sent to Hueco Mundo in a blood red light.

"When will you demons learn?" I asked aloud as I shook my head.

Feeling another presence behind me, I turn around and see a shadowy figure turn the corner. I then run to the corner where I saw the figure run, but I do not see anyone. The school bell rang announcing next period was to start, I check for the area to be clear and de-materialize my mask and cloak. Using sonido, I appear in the girl's bathroom stall which was next to my next class. I then walked out of the bathroom and went straight across to my classroom.

Huffing, I walk in and sit next to the window. I then felt eyes on me, it was the leader of the Espadas; Grimmjow. Glancing over, I saw him staring at me, shrugging it off I continue to look out the window; waiting for school to end.

* * *

><p><span><strong>After School- Isamu<strong>

After waving bye to our friends, Kazumi and I walk home. I had Shira out of my bag and she was walking next to me.

"So, _she_ came up again during lunch?" Kazumi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, she wanted me to kill one of the Espadas. Like, he was a threat to me or something." I said remembering her saying something about not letting him get in my head.

"Hmm, you just need to watch out for her. For all you know she is trying to lure you into another one of her fake traps." Kazumi suggested. A long time ago, Akujin use to try to take over my body, but we ended up becoming close friends. Sometimes should would act like a little sneak and throw me on weird chases or give me misleading information.

"I guess so." I sighed as we sonido do the front of our house.

We get inside and I go to my room. Kazumi goes in the kitchen to fix us some dinner, I suck at cooking, but I have Kazumi to cook for me because, again our parents were killed. But, the special food Kazumi makes takes a long time to make. Like I said during lunch back at school, I cannot eat anything other than the special food.

After an hour of finishing my homework, Kazumi calls me down for dinner. I walk down stairs and see that she is already sitting down, I sit across from her.

"Ittadakimasu." We both say.

"Hey, Isamu." Kazumi says before eating.

"Yes." I asked as I looked at her curiously.

"Can you go over to Urahara's shop and get more of the special medicine after dinner?" Kazumi asks.

"Sure." I replied and started to eat.

Urahara was a close friend of my father. He actually made the special medicine just for me; it was my mother's request. Urahara is a demon as well, but I don't really know what demon he is; he never told anyone. I don't even know if his wife knows. Remember when I was talking about the Bajang, a demon that takes the form of a cat. Well, his wife is a Bajang. And no I don't mean he is married to a cat, his wife is able to transform into a human and cat. Her name is Yoruichi; she has dark skin and long purple hair.

Anyway, the special food I have been talking about was a purple liquid that helps keep my other half "sane". She is kind of a psycho path. The other special medicines were put in rice balls and noodles; because those are the only foods that I will never get sick of eating.

After I finish the last of my medicine, I get up, put on my shoes, and walk out the door. All I had to do was cut through the park and then I was at Urahara's shop. I decide not to use sonido because I enjoy a short walk through the park. Especially when it was starting to get dark out and the air was starting to cool.

I was about half way through the park when I felt a presence behind me. Looking behind me, I see about two or three shadows. I wanted to materialize my sword, but the only problem was that I couldn't tell if they were humans or demons. Either they are humans, or they are demons with a very powerful device that cloaks their spiritual pressure.

-Oh well. If they turn out to be demons, I can just send them back to Hueco Mundo.- I shrugged as I continued to walk.

I get to the end of the park and spot Urahara's shop; the shadowy figures were following me, but stopped after I walked inside the shop. I just hope they are gone when I go back home, I really do just want to take a nice walk.

* * *

><p>Comment and put any feedback on weather or not my OC's are alright.<p>

Not really sure if i am going to quick with the story, should I use more details and be more descriptive?


	3. I Hate Jewelry

**Previously**

_I was about half way through the park when I felt a presence behind me. Looking behind me, I see about two or three shadows. I wanted to materialize my sword, but the only problem was that I couldn't tell if they were humans or demons. Either they are humans, or they are demons with a very powerful device that cloaks their spiritual pressure._

_-Oh well. If they turn out to be demons, I can just send them back to Hueco Mundo.- I shrug as I continue to walk._

_I get to the end of the park and spot Urahara's shop; the shadowy figures were following me, but stopped after I walked inside the shop. I just hope they are gone when I go back home, I really do just want to take a nice walk._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present<strong>

I enter the shop and saw Urahara and Yoruichi near the back. Walking up to them, they looked at me.

"Hello Isamu-san. What is it that you need?" Urahara asked as he held his fan up to his mouth.

He looked the same as usually, he had short blond hair and he wore a green and white striped hat. He also wore clogs for some odd reason.

"Oh, I need more of the medicine." I said.

"Yes, right. I'll go get it from the back." He states as he leaves the room and goes into the back.

"So, how are you doing, Isamu." Yoruichi asks me, she was in her human form; she had long purple hair, dark skin, and golden eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine." I replied.

"You do know you were being followed on the way here, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be fine." I reply, the only reason why I didn't wonder how she knew about that was because although she was in the shop, she was super fast. So, it wouldn't surprise me if she was watching me at the park in her cat form.

Urahara then came back form the back room and hands me a jar of the medicine. It should last for about a week and a half for me. All I need is a little does of it in my food for it to work.

I go to leave but then am stopped.

"You really shouldn't walk by yourself, Eri-sama." Urahara says in a more serious voice.

*Sigh* "I told you never to call me that." I huffed.

"Isamu, Urahara is right. Aizen is still more powerful then you, but that is until you will learn your full power. As long as you stick with Kazumi, you'll both be fine." Yoruichi agrees.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." I stated as I walked out the door.

I know I should stay with Kazumi, but Aizen really just wants to kill me. He knows that Kazumi won't really matter when it comes to the throne, because she is not my father's daughter. If I stay away from Kazumi, then she won't get hurt.

As I walk through the park, I feel the same presence I felt before from behind me. I really hoped it wasn't a demon… or Aizen. Picking up the pace, I heard the three other figures picking up the pace as well.

-Ok, I'm pretty sure I can take them all out with a Cero.- I say to myself.

My Cero is a red beam that can kill at point-blank range.

Before I could charge the Cero, I feel a hand on my shoulder. In a panic, I grab onto the hand and use all the demon strength. Pulling on the arm, I flip the figure over my shoulder and he lands with a groan on his back.

I then see the figure was a familiar blue haired man I somewhat know. It was Grimmjow; I turned around and saw Gin Ichimaru and Ulquiorra Cifer.

"Oh, sorry," I apologize with a sheepish smile, "I thought you were some_thing_ else."

Grimmjow looks at me annoyed (maybe I shouldn't have flipped him on his back), so I hold my hand out to help him up. He says, "Che," and gets up himself.

…

…

"Umm, why were you guys following me anyway?" I say to stop the awkward silence.

"Actually, we wanted to propose an offer for ya." Gin states, he was really creepy.

"… What?" I asked.

"We want you to join our group." Ulquiorra stated.

I look at them as though they just said Aizen was dead. But, instead of happiness I was more confused. I looked at Gin and he just looked at me.

"Seriously?" I asked, this time to Grimmjow.

"Yes, so are you in or not." He snapped.

I go to say "no," but instead I find myself say "Sure, why not."

"Alright then, during lunch you can sit with us. And, you can walk with us when we go inside the building." Grimmjow states.

Confused, I wonder why I just said "yes" instead of "no." They go and leave before I could protest. But, before I could try, I see something gleam on the ground. I bend down and pick up the… amulet?

-Grimmjow must have dropped it once I flipped him on his back.- I observed as I looked at the amulet.

I amulet was just a black pentagram. Confused I go to yell to Grimmjow that he dropped his amulet, but I see that they are not in the park. Shrugging, I put the amulet in my pocket and use sonido to get home with the medicine. Oh well, I'll just give it to him tomorrow.

After I get home, I see Akujin on the phone with someone.

"What do you mean she isn't with you?... Are you sure?" She asks into the phone.

I already know she thinks that I was gone. So, I tap on her shoulder and surprise her. She sighs in relief and says sorry into the phone.

"You idiot! I thought Aizen got you." Akujin scolded me, but I could tell she was just worried.

"Sorry, some of the Espadas were following me. They asked me if I wanted to join their group, I wanted to say no, but I found myself saying yes." I explained.

"Ok, next time, telepathically talk to me about this, before I decide to call the cops for my missing sister." Akujin tells me.

"Sorry, I'm going to go to bed." I say and walk up the stairs after giving her the medicine.

With one last glance at the amulet, I put it back on my dresser and go to sleep. Something was coming from the amulet, but I couldn't tell what.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Morning- Isamu's P.O.V<strong>

Once I woke up, I went to my mirror to comb my hair. But, I stop in my tracks at the sight of what was on my neck. It was the black amulet. For some reason, I couldn't get it off. I tried to pull it off and then I went to unclip the chain, but I didn't find a clip.

Maybe I should just-

"ARGH!" I shout in pain, I feel my whole body feel as though I was burning from the inside.

Looking into the mirror, I see my eyes change from blue to red. No, how can she…

"Gah!" I shout, my head is in pain and I fall to the floor.

"Kazumi!" I shouted, after a couple seconds, she appears in my room.

Once glance at my eyes, she bends down to see what was wrong.

"G-get the a-amulet off!" I wearily shout.

Please comment, any comment is accepted.


End file.
